vampireclubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vertex
Club location: 169 N. Chestnut Street, Rochester, NY When: Wednesday to Saturday, 10:00pm to 2:00am Cover: $3 for 21+, $5 Under 21, $3 21+ after 11:30 IDs a Must Club's Door Policy: 18 and over. Dress is most anything black. No neon green please. {C}Drinks: Happy hour from 10:30 to 11:30 $1 drafts $2 mixed drinks, after 11:30 $2 drafts $3 mixed drinks. Club's Description: Electric Hellfire Club, Sisters of Mercy, The Cure, Skinny Puppy, Front 242, Bowie, Depeche Mode, Ministry, Thrill Kill Kult, Velvet Acid Christ, Apoptygma Berzerk, VNV Nation, Covenant, Boxcar Willie, Zeromancer, Industrial, Gothy-McGoth, Electronica & 80s New Wave. Outdoor patio as well. DJ Schedule: Thursday: Mike Dailor / Friday: Cedric / Saturday: DJ Darkwave Additional Info, Victor Nazarian, The City Morgue Magazine First off, unlike many Goth/Industrial/Punk clubs, Vertex is actually part of the nightclub itself. This is the actual theme of the bar and not just an occasional "night". The club owner Patty tends bar and the place is very well decorated with permanent faux architecture (flame lanterns, roman column on dance floor) and some interesting artwork and horror posters. I particularly like the nice inside entrance facade of a shattered brick wall with a window and ghosts & stormy outdoors scenes painted on. As a bit of a public service and support of the local scene, they also have several items by local artists mounted on the walls for sale. The club space is well appointed with a pool table, darts, 2 bars w/small underground lounge near bathrooms and a medium sized dance floor upstairs. There are various seating arrangements throughout the club including a secluded "cage" area upstairs, living room couch at the front door & assorted benches, cocktail tables & stools here and there. There is also a large enclosed outdoor patio area with tables & chairs and plenty of hang-out space. This is extremely important as the city/state prohibits any smoking inside at all. Music the night I was there with DJ Dark Wave spinning was a little on the "soft" side for my tastes but still plenty gothy and enjoyable. Other nights alternate among several other DJ. In particular I think I'll have to go back some Thursday night to hear DJ Dailor and his "eclectic angry mix" as one of his fans put it. Clothing tended from medium to good with a mostly dress Up crowd. Some "lazy" goth but not too much. I saw a healthy mix of both short skirts and flowing lace, some PVC and leather and even a couple of antique looking outfits. A few stylish shirts and some nice jewelry and other accessories were in evidence also. The club is up and going many nights and doesn't randomly change theme so almost any night Thursday through Saturday or even the first and third Wed. is good to try. Double check the web site to be sure. Club's DJs: DJ Darkwave, Noname, Mike Dailor, Cedric {C}Phone: {C}585-232-5498 Directions to the club: Was the old Freakazoid building. Follow Monroe (route 31) past Downtown until it turns into Chesnut at Main Street. Continue on Chestnut past Luthuren Church(looks very old and gothic). On the left. Park in any available lot. Club's Website: http://www.vertexclub.com Information provided by: Steve Leighton http://vampirewebsite.net '''Last updated on: '''9/12/2012.